Don't Regret
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Biarkan aku berada di sisimu walaupun kau tak melihatku. Dont Like Dont Read! NaruSasuNaru Review ya :)


Don't Regret.

Disclaimer:Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance,Hurt/comfort,agst.

Rating:T

Pair:NaruSasuNaru.

Warning:OOC,BL,Yaoi,Typo(s),ide pasaran,kata-kata yang mungkin kepotong-tanpa sebab-, dll.

DON'T LIKE,DON'T READ!

...

.

.

.

Original Story by Akasaka Kirachiha

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Menyesal itu memang tidak ada gunanya.

Aku seseorang yang dianggap sempurna membuat kesalahan fatal yang berdampak kepada diriku sendiri.

Kalau sajamesin waktu itu ada,aku akan benar-benar kembali di hari saat ia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku.

"Ayo kita rayakan aniversary kita!"

Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh,itu yang aku ucapkan untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Itu bukan hal yang bodoh Teme!,aku benar-benar akan membakar seluruh berkasmu kalau kau menolak perayaan ini,aku tidak peduli kalau Uchiha Corp bangkrut karena berkas yang kubakar!"

Aku hanya mendengus kesal lalu menganggukkan kepala terpaksa,ia hanya tersenyum lebar lalu memelukku erat.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar akan datang,besok jam lima sore temui aku di taman di pusat kota"

"Kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama kan?"

"He.. he.. he... ada sesuatu yang harus aku siapkan,pokoknya jangan sampai telat ya.."

Dan di hari jadi kita yang ke lima tahun-aku masih berstatus kekasihnya padahal umur kami tak lama akan menginjak kepala tiga- aku yang masih berkutat dengan tugasku terlambat menyadari kalau saat itu waktu telah menunjuk pukul 6 sore,ia meneleponku dan memarahiku habis-habisan.

"Kalau 15 menit lagi kau tidak datang,aku akan benar-benar membakar berkas-berkasmu Uchiha Sasuke"ia mengancamku dengan datar,ia serius.

"Hai.. Hai.. Aku akan segera kesana"aku segera memutuskan pembicaraan kami dan tancap gas menuju ke lokasi,aku meng-gas mobilku secepat mungkin tanpa memperdulikan lalu lintas kendaraan yang mulai memadat.

Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat mobil atau pun sepeda saling bertubrukan,aku yang sudah terlanjur menambah kecepatan mobilku sebelum melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa pasrah,sudah terlambat untuk mengeremnya,yang aku rasakan hanya mobil bagian depanku telah menabrak bagian belakang mobil orang lain dan kepalaku yang teratuk setir mobil yang membuatku tak sadarkan diri...

DUARRR!

Ah.. dan juga merasakan panas yang membakar tubuhku dengan perlahan.

Gomenasai Naruto...

=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=()=

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seluruh orang berpakaian hitam tengah berjalan pelan menuju ke suatu tempat,aku mengerutkan dahiku,kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Bukankah seharusnya aku telah mati?

Apa aku terlalu berdosa sehingga neraka pun jijik menerima orang seperti ku?

Aku mencoba bertanya kepada orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu dan a-apa?

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Heh,aku benar-benar menjadi hantu disini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang-orang tadi dan menemukan suatu tempat yang tak asing bagiku.

Pemakaman.

Semakin lama aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan dari orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu,aku mempercepat langkahku dan mataku membelalak melihat nisan siapa yang mereka tangisi.

**R.I.P**

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

**JULY 23****rd ****1994****– OCT 23****rd ****2022**

Jadi aku memang benar-benar telah mati dan aku arwahku masih berada di dunia ini karena surga atau pun neraka tidak menerimaku,begitu?

"Tidak mungkin!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melihat lelaki berambut pirang cerah berteriak histeris dengan kedua tangannya yang di pegangi oleh dua lelaki lainnya,ia memakai kemeja oranye kesayangannya,sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang 'mengunjungi' diriku.

"Sasuke pasti masih sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas bodohnya,yang disana itu bukan Sasuke!"

Uzumaki Naruto,kekasihku yang mengatakannya.

Aku memandangnya sendu,aku merasa sangat bersalah melihatnya sekacau ini,keadaannya sama seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku percaya kalau Sasuke-ku masih hidup! Kalian semua bodoh menangisi seseorang yang masih hidup,jangan ukir namanya di batu kotor itu! Dia masih hidup!"

Aku memang sudah mati Naruto tetapi aku ada disini,Naruto lihat aku! Aku ada disini,disisimu!

Sekeras-kerasnya aku berteriak,ia tidak akan bisa mendengar teriakanku.

Aku jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Naruto yang pingsan,ia dengan segera di bopong ke dalam mobil,aku melihat Neji dan Shikamaru,kedua orang yang membopong Naruto memandang lelaki pirang itu sedih.

Aku bisa melihat mereka bergumam ke pada langit.

"Apakah kau senang melihat Naruto seperti ini?"

Aku tahu pertanyaan itu hanya di tujukan kepadaku,tentu saja aku benar-benar tak merasa senang membuat Naruto seperti itu,aku benar-benar menyesal,aku merutuki kebodohanku yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada perayaan hari jadiku dengan Naruto,seandainya saja aku datang tepat waktu,mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi korban dari kecelakaan beruntun itu.

Seandainya saja...

Aku tak perlu tanganku untuk menutup mulutku,tak perlu aku gunakan untuk meredam isakan tangisku,aneh kan? Hantu sepertiku masih bisa menangis,hantu sepertiku masih mempunyai perasaan.

Aku semakin menangis keras saat mendengar tangisan keras yang aku yakini sebagai tangisan ibuku yang tengah memeluk erat batu nisaku,aku juga bisa melihat ayahku yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan dingin juga tengah menangis pelan sembari mengelus punggung ibuku,aku tidak melihat keberadaan kakak di sana karena aku yakin ia masih berada di Amerika untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan tetapi aku yakin ia akan datang,kami bukanlah sepasang saudara yang tak lagi akrab karena usia,apalagi ia yang telah di karuniai satu anak yang masih berusia 2 tahun,kami masih tetap berkomunikasi dan bertingkah layaknya dua anak yang tak aku masih sempat berteleponan dengannya dua jam sebelum kematianku.

Aku juga melihat seluruh orang,baik yang aku kenal atau pun tidak tengah menangisi kepergianku,kepergian orang brengsek sepertiku.

'Tuhan... Biarkan aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanku,aku benar-benar belum siap mati... Aku tidak mau mati!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KUSOO!"

Naruto melempar dengan kalap barang apapun yang ada di dekatnya,seluruh kamarnya telah berantakan karena perbuatannya sendiri,ia mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat dari orang luar yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamarnya,ia masih belum percaya kalau orang yang sangat dicintainya dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan dirinya,meninggalkan hatinya yang telah nyaman akan kehadirannya,ia akan membanting benda lainnya sebelum sebuah kotak berwarna hitam terjatuh dari saku celana jeansnya,ia memungut kotak itu lalu membukanya dengan di iringi oleh air mata.

"Naruto..."panggil Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm?"

"Kita kan sudah lama berhubungan,kau tidak bosan dengan hubungan yang begini-begini saja?"tanya Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya,ia malu menanyakan hal ini pada Naruto

"Kenapa aku harus bosan,aku masih betah menjadi kekasihmu Sasuke..."jawab Naruto dengan santainya.

"Kau.. Masih betah?"Sasuke melayangkan pandangan tak percaya kepada dirinya.

"Ya!"dan Naruto membalas dengan nada riang tanpa melihat wajah kecewa yang mati-matian Sasuke sembunyikan di hadapannya.

Ia baru mengetahui maksud Sasuke setelah mereka berdua pulang dari kencan mereka,Sasuke sudah bosan dengan hubungan mereka yang begini-begini saja dan menginginkan hubungan yang lebih tinggi dari status yang mereka sandang saat ini,lagi pula kedua orang tua mereka pun sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka berdua,kenapa ia harus menunda-nunda seperti ini?

Ia merencanakan untuk melamar Sasuke saat hari jadi mereka-menjadi sepasang kekasih- Ia telah menyiapkan semua untuk memperindah suasana taman tempat mereka merayakan anniversary mereka,di bantu dengan sahabat-sahabat baiknya ia menyiapkan itu semua,ia sedikit kesal karena seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang padahal waktu telah menunjukan pukul enam sore,sudah satu jam orang itu terlambat,ia dengan marah menghubungi Sasuke dan menyuruhnya datang ke taman dengan cepat.

Namun ia benar-benar ingin mencabut seluruh perintahnya setelah mendengar kabar kalau kekasihnya menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun di jalur tengkorak yang cukup memakan banyak korban,seluruh mobil dan sepeda motor korban kecelakaan beruntun itu terbakar dengan ganasnya tanpa menyisahkan korban yang di lalapnya.

Gomenasai Sasuke...

Naruto menggenggam kotak hitam itu erat lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya sembari terisak lirih.

Seharusnya ia tak memikirkan ide bodoh untuk merayakan anniversary kalau ini akibat dari pemikiran pendeknya,ia akan melamar Sasuke dengan cara yang biasa dan mungkin saat ini mereka tengah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Ia masih belum siap kehilangan orang yang dicintainya sekali lagi,ia cukup depresi saat kematian ibunya 2 tahun yang lalu,ia tidak mau gila karena kematian Sasuke,ia belum siap ditinggal selamanya oleh Sasuke-nya!

Tak jauh dari tempatnya merenung,sesosok lelaki berambut hitam tengah memandangnya sedih,ia berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Naruto,maksud hati ingin memeluk lelaki pirang itu untuk menenangkannya namun semua hanya impian belaka,ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di depan sosok yang sangat dicintainya,ia hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya,ia telah mati dan menunggu waktu sampai surga atau pun neraka mau menerimanya kembali,mengingat kenyataan pahit yang melanda membuatnya hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya erat.

"Kita memang telah berbeda alam,kau hidup dan aku mati,kau terang dan aku gelap,kau hangat dan aku dingin,kau manusia dan aku hantu,apakah kau masih mencintaiku Naruto?"tanyanya tanpa mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sasuke,selamanya"gumam Naruto di tengah tangisnya,seakan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke,seakan mendengar suara yang di keluarkannya,jawaban itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Naruto... Selamanya..."

BRAKK!

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sesosok pria paruh baya dengan wajah identik dengan Naruto dengan terengah-engah menghampiri anaknya lalu memeluknya erat,diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang hanya memandang Naruto dan sang ayah-mereka tidak bisa melihatnya kan?- dari luar kamar.

"Jangan seperti ini Naruto,kau harus menerima ini semua dengan tenang"

Naruto hanya terdiam,hanya ada Sasuke di pikirannya,bagaimana lelaki Uchiha itu mengejeknya,bersikap angkuh kepadanya,menundukkan kepalanya sembari merona tipis kepadanya,tersenyum ikhlas kepadanya dan saat ia menangis pertama kali kepada dirinya saat Sasuke merasakan kekalutan yang teramat sangat,semuanya berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Sasuke tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan aku... Yang di sana itu bukan Sasuke..."

"Cukup Naruto,Sasuke-kun pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini,kau harus tenang Naruto.."

Benar apa yang di katakan Minato kepada anaknya,ia memang sedih-sangat sedih malah melihat Naruto yang seperti ini,ia ingin sekali menghiburnnya dan berteriak sekeras mungkin kalau ia masih berada di sisinya namun karena suatu alasan yang sudah di jabarkan di atas,ia hanya bisa pasrah dan berharap mataharinya bisa tersenyum kembali seperti sedia kala,ya walaupun harapan itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

Ia akan terus berharap.

=0=(0)=(0)=(0)=(0)=(0)=(0)=(0)=0=

Aku telah melihatnya sedikit kembali ke emosinya seperti sedia kala,berusaha menunjukan senyum hangatnya namun semua orang tahu kalau itu hanya senyum penuh kehampaan tanpa semangat.

Sudah 6 bulan aku berada di dunia ini dalam wujud hantu,aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran Tuhan yang mempermainkanku seperti ini,aku ingin bertanya kepada Tuhan,dengan nada sesopan mungkin kalau benarkah kalau aku ini telah mati dan kapan aku bisa kembali ke alam sana dengan tenang?

Aku tidak betah lagi berada di dunia dalam wujud seperti ini ditambah lagi setelah mendengar berita kalau Naruto akan menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu dari keluarga Hinata namanya.

Kabarnya suaminya telah meninggal satu bulan setelah insiden kecelakan yang membuatku meninggal,kedua orang tuanya menjodohkan Hinata dengan Naruto dan (mantan) kekasihku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya saat ayahnya menceritakan tentang perjodohan ini.

Aku tahu dari sorot mata sang Hyuga kalau wanita itu memang sangat mencintai Naruto,anaknya yang bernama Genmaru juga sangat akrab dengan Naruto,mereka di gadang-gadang akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi di tahun 2023 ini menurut salah satu media yang selalu meliput mereka berdua.

Namiaze dan Hyuga juga salah satu perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Konoha,pantas saja kan mereka selalu diburu wartawan?

Dan aku hanya bisa menyaksikan itu semua dalam diam.

Selama ini semenjak aku menjadi hantu berwajah tampan -narsisi dikit lah- aku selalu tinggal di apartement pribadi Naruto,aku selalu menemani Naruto kemanapun,walau mandi pun aku juga akan menemaninya,aku juga selalu tidur di samping Naruto,melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur dan bernyanyi lirih saat mendengar ia mengigau namaku,aku tak peduli ia mendengarnya atau tidak tetapi setelah aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kami berdua,ia akan langsung tertidur dnegan tenang,aneh bukan?

Dan besok,aku tidak akan bisa lagi menemaninya untuk tidur karena akan ada seseorang yang menggantikan sosok ku di sampingnya,wanita Hyuga itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartement Naruto dan tinggal di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirku,pemakaman.

Ya.. Aku akan tinggal disana sampai malaikat benar-benar mengirimku di akhirat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kalau arwahmu masih berkeliaran"aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat lelaki berambut putih dengan rambut belah tengah,tengah menerangi diriku dengan senter di tangan kanannya,ya aku duduk termenung seharian penuh di pemakaman,kenapa harus takut dengan penghuni lainnya yang menuturku memang mengerikan,aku juga bagian dari mereka kan? Aku pernah melihat diriku sendiri di cermin yang menutur orang-orang sangat sakral di pinggiran kota dan melihat diriku sendiri yang hancur,kulit putihku telah melepuh dan menghitam,darah mengucur deras dari kedua mata,hidung dan kananku tak ada lagi dan kedua kakiku yang pincang dengan darah dan nanah keluar dari sela-sela luka yang cukup kata,sangat mengerikan.

Kembali ke seseorang yang menyenteriku,mataku membelalak melihat orang itu dapat melihat wujud hantuku.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"tanyaku perlahan.

"Tentu saja little Itachi,kau lupa kalau aku mempunyai indra keenam,aku menyadarinya saat pemakamanmu enam bulan yang lalu,aku melihatmu tengah memandang Naruto yang pingsan"jawab lelaki itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak,seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu hanya ada Sembilan orang yang tergabung dalam sebuah club gila yang di ikuti kembali memandang lelaki yang cukup familiar untuknya dan bergumam pelan.

"Namamu Hidan kan?"

"Masih mengingatku rupanya,apa yang membuatmu tidak segera ke tempat asalmu sana hm? Masih ada masalah?"tanya Hidan beruntun,Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak menghadiri hari jadi kami dan belum mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya secara langsung"

"Lalu kau akan berada di sini sampai hari jadi kalian lagi begitu? Naruto telah menikah dan mungkin cepat atau lambat ia akan melupakan mu little.."ujar Hidan menimpali.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil,"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap berada di dunia ini dengan wujud seperti ini,walaupun saat tanggal 23 Oktober nanti ia tidak lagi mencintaiku,aku akan tetap menampakkan diriku,aku lelah berada dalam wujud hantu selama ini,aku ingin segera benar-benar pulang"ujarnya lirih,"Apa yang kau lihat dariku? Apa aku berwujud menyeramkan di matamu?"

"Kau masih menjadi sosok little Itachi seperti yang ku kenal,selamat berjuang sampai hari itu tiba,apa aku perlu menyampaikan berita ini kepada keluargamu?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak usah,mereka sudah benar-benar menganggapku telah mati,aku tidak mau membuka duka mereka kembali"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kau bisa tinggal dirumahku kalau kau tidak ingin lagi tinggal dirumah Naruto,kau yakin menghabiskan waktu 6 bulan tersisamu ini di pemakaman ini?"tawar Hidan,Sasuke tetap menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menggumamkan.

"Terima kasih"

Hidan merasa sangat kasihan dengan seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi makam Sasuke,menjauhi Sasuke yang dilingkupi kesendirian hingga hari itu tiba.

Bersamaan dengan Hidan yang telah berjalan cukup jauh dari area pemakaman,sebuah mobil berwarna oranye berhenti dan keluarlah sosok yang membuat dirinya terkejut.

Kenapa Naruto datang kemari malam-malam begini?

Seharusnya ia dan istri barunya itu kan melakukan hal yang para pengantin lakukan di malam pertama kan?

Sosok itu,Naruto berjalan dengan layu menghampiri dirinya -makamnya- dengan membawa berbagai macam bunga yang telah dibungkus dengan plastik cantik di tangan kanannya,ia memakai kaos putih miliknya.

"Konbanwa Sasuke... Tak apa kan aku mengunjungimu malam-malam?"tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya,ia menaruh bunganya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya,beberapa detik kemudian ia membukanya kembali lalu mengelus pelan batu nisan mantan kekasih yang selalu ia cintai itu.

"Entah kenapa malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak,entah kenapa aku terasa berbeda dari tidurku sebelum-sebelumnya padahal seharusnya aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak karena aku mempunyai... Seseorang yang menemaniku tidur di sampingku mulai hari kenapa aku tega meninggalkan istriku tidur sendirian di malam pertama kami dan lebih memilih untuk mengunjungimu,aku memang aneh ya tetapi sumpah! Aku tidak bisa tidur hari ini,apakah kau tahu kenapa?"

Apa karena aku tidak lagi berada disisimu selalu?

Sasuke yang mendengar semua curahan hati Naruto hanya bisa terdiam,ia tidak menyangka kalau hal yang selama enam bulan ini ia lakukan kepada Naruto sebelum tidur akan berdampak besar seperti ini.

"Kalau kau berada di hadapanku,kau pasti akan bilang 'Dasar dobe,kau kan kebo,aku terkejut melihatmu tidak bisa tidur,kepalamu kebentur ya?' Ha... ha... ha... Aku rindu sekali saat kau mengejekku dengan sebutan 'dobe','baka','idiot' dan panggilan bodoh lainnya,aku memang orang bodoh yang melakukan hal bodoh hingga membuat sesuatu yang bodoh menimpa tahu kalau aku tertular darimu? Aku benci keramaian,aku benci pesta,aku benci kue tart,aku benci memakai pakaian pesta karena itu semua yang membuatmu pergi meninggalkanku selamanya"

Jadilah Naruto yang ku kenal dulu!

Sasuke ingin sekali mengunjang-gunjang tubuh Naruto sekeras mungkin,ia tidak suka Naruto yang membenci hal yang sangat disukainya dahulu dan sialnya itu semua karena dirinya.

"Sasuke,walaupun aku telah menikah dengan seorang wanita,di hatiku hanya ada dirimu,aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu,ingat itu baik-baik,kau terlalu berharga untuk kulupakan"Naruto berdiri dari jongkoknya dengan masih memegang batu nisan Sasuke.

"Ore wa omae wo zutto aishiteru... Jaa Naa..."lelaki itu membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat mobilnya yang terparkir.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mencengkram dada kirinya erat,seharusnya ia tidak lagi memiliki perasaan kan? Lalu kenapa hatinya sangat sakit sekali mendengar perkataan mantan kekasihnya itu? Ia memang masih mencintai Naruto dan sama sekali tidak berharap lelaki itu masih menyukainya juga,ketimbang rasa sakit justru mungkin ia terlalu senang hingga ia menangis sekeras mungkin,toh Naruto sendiri tidak akan mendengarnya,ia mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Sasuke menghela nafasnya saat melihat kalender yang terpasang di etalase toko yang di hampirinya.

22 Oktober 2023.

Tinggal satu hari lagi maka ia akan benar-benar terlepas dari bebannya di dunia dalam wujud hantu ini,ia mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku panjang lalu memandang kosong mobil-mobil yang terparkir.

"Tou-Chan...! Aku mau mainan pesawat terbang yang itu..!"suara teriakan anak kecil membuat dirinya tersadar dari lamunannya dan beralih untuk melihat bocah yang mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

"Di rumah kan sudah punya Maru-Chan"balas suara lembut milik seseorang yang mungkin ibu dari bocah laki-laki itu.

"Tapi yang itu berbeda Kaa-Chan.."rajuk sang anak sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah,akan Tou-Chan belikan tetapi dengan satu syarat"Sasuke tersenyum sendu setelah menyadari siapa sebenarnya mereka bertiga yang tengah berbincang di hadapannya ini.

"Apa itu Tou-Chan?"tanya sang anak penasaran.

"Kau harus mendapat nilai bagus saat kenaikan kelas nanti,sanggup?"

Anak kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya lalu dengan percaya diri ia berkata,"Aku kan pintar,nilaiku pasti akan bagus,aku janji Tou-Chan!"

"Yosh,Tou-Chan akan membelikanmu pesawat mainan itu!"

"He... he... he... Arigatou Tou-Chan..!"dan ketiga orang itu dengan cepat memasuki toko mainan dengan sang wanita yang menghela nafasnya.

Wanita berambut ungu gelap yang tengah mengandung itu bernama Hyuga Hinata,anak kecil berumur 8 tahun itu bernama Genmaru dan lelaki yang di panggil Tou-Chan itu adalah Naruto.

'Benarkan? Cepat atau lambat Naruto akan melupakanku,ia telah bahagia dengan keluarga barunya,lalu buat apa aku muncul kembali di dalam kehidupannya esok hari?'Mungkin saja ia bahkan lupa kalau besok adalah tanggal 23 Oktober,Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah toko mainan yang di masuki keluarga bahagia tadi.

BRAKKK!

Ia melihat mobil yang di tumpangi mereka bertiga telah ringsek terhantam oleh truk yang dikemudikan oleh supir yang sedang mabuk,orang-orang di dekat parkiran mobil itu ikut terluka,ada juga yang itu terjadi dengan cepat,untung saja ia hanya arwah,benda-benda keras yang melayang ke arahnya hanya bisa menembus dirinya,melihat kecelakaan itu membuatnya teringat akan penyebab kematiannya satu tahun yang lalu.

Penyebabnya juga karena truk gandeng yang oleng yang menghambat jalan,lalu sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menghantam badan truk yang tidak bisa ia hindari karena jalanan cukup licin,disusul kendaraan lainnya termasuk dirinya,hanya kendaraan yang berkecepatan normal yang bisa menghindari kecelakaan itu dan ia ingin sekali menjadi orang yang beruntung itu.

Ia melihat Naruto berserta keluarganya keluar dari toko mainan yang di masukinya tadi lalu membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang berusan terjadi?"tanyanya kepada pejalan kaki yang masih terdiam melihat kecelakaan yang begitu cepatnya itu.

"Truk itu menubruk parkiran mobil di area pertokoan ini,di duga sang supir mabuk dan ia masih berada di dalam truk nya,kita harus segera pergi dari sini karena truk dan kendaraan yang ditubruknya akan meledak"

"Meledak?!"Naruto dengan cepat menggendong anaknya lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk segera pergi dari lokasi kecelakaan,Sasuke hanya memandang mereka yang berlari semakin cepat menjauhi toko mainan itu,ia tidak perlu ikut lari karena walaupun ledakan besar itu berada dekat dengan dirinya,ia sama sekali tidak merasakan panas atau apapun sakit terkena ledakan,ia sudah mati.

Ia bisa melihat malaikat berwajah hitam tengah membawa arwah-arwah korban kecelakaan itu pergi dari dunia.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku juga? Aku telah lama mati..."ujarnya lirih,"Naruto telah memiliki keluarga yang sangat disayanginya,buat apa aku menemuinya besok? Buat apa?! Ia tidak lagi bersedih,ia sudah sangat bahagia saat ini,kau harus melihatnya!"teriaknya kalap,malaikat itu hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu terbang dengan membawa arwah-arwah manusia yang telah ia cabut nyawanya.

"**Besok,tepat pukul 24.00 kau akan menghilang dengan sendirinya,tidak perlu menungguku karena kau memang telah mati."**

Ia bisa mendengar malaikat itu berbicara kepadanya lewat hati,ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya lalu berlari kencang menuju ke pemakamannya.

Dilain tempat,Naruto tengah menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis ketakutan di pelukannya,Hinata yang juga berurai air mata hanya mengelus kepala sang anak,saat ini mereka bertiga berada jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan terjadi,bunyi ledakan yang maha dahsyat itu membuat Maru ketakutan dan menangis keras,terjadi gempa sedang yang membuat jalanan sedikit retak.

Sebelum berlari,Naruto sempat melihat pemuda berambut hitam tengah terjebit kepala truk,melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada dirinya meminta pertolongan,namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak dan pemuda yang tak ditolongnya itu mengingatkan dirinya akan Sasuke.

Apakah kekasihnya dahulu juga seperti ini?

Terjebak tak bisa menyelamatkan diri lalu terbakar dengan ganasnya?

Lalu tak ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya sebelum kebakaran itu terjadi,apakah sama?

Jawabannya hanya satu..

Ya.

Kalau di ingat-ingat,sudah cukup lama ia tidak mengunjungi Sasuke,apakah mantan kekasihnya itu memberikannya tanda lewat kecelakaan ini?

Tetapi melihat keadaan psikis anak dan istrinya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk mengunjungi pemakaman Sasuke saat ini.

Kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.

'Gomenasai Sasuke... Aku benar-benar minta maaf...'batinnya perih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tragedi kecelakaan kemarin siang hampir sama seperti tragedi kecelakaan 23 Oktober yang lalu ya"

"Oh kecelakaan yang menewaskan 23 orang termasuk anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu ya?"

"Hu'um,eh kau ikut denganku tidak?"

"Kemana?"

"Ya mengenang tragedi 23 Oktober lalu di jalur tengkorak super mematikan itu lah,banyak orang yang kesana"

"Okelah,aku ikut!"

'Mengenang tragedi 23 Oktober ya,nama yang bagus'batin Sasuke yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu.

23 Oktober...

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi ia akan benar-benar menghilang dari permukaan bumi ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju ke pemakamannya dan melihat sudah banyak orang berbaju hitam tengah mendoakannya termasuk lelaki yang dicintainya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perlahan menuju ke belakang pohon lalu mencoba menampakkan dirinya dan berhasil!

Ia tidak akan bertingkah bodoh dengan berlari ke arah orang-orang dan membuat semua orang terkejut sekaligus ketakutan akan kehadirannya,ia menemukan kain berwarna hitam entah dari mana lalu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kain itu dengan hanya menyisahkan kedua matanya yang masih terlihat.

Ia masih butuh kacamata hitam untuk menutupi iris matanya,dengan perlahan-lahan ia mendatangi sang penjaga pemakaman yang ketiruan lalu mengambil kacamata hitam yang dipakainya yang sudah diincarnya sedari tadi lalu ikut membaur dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Ini makam bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha kan?"tanya basa-basi kepada salah satu warga yang ikut mendoakan dirinya.

"Benar,silahkan kalau mau mendoakannya"jawab orang itu,Sasuke menangukkan kepalanya lalu meminta dengan sopan,"Boleh aku minta kertas dan meminjam bolpoinmu?"

Orang itu melihat kedalam saku bajunya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Oh baiklah"orang itu memberikan memo kecil dan pulpen hitam kepada Sasuke,"Kau boleh mengambilnya,aku harus pergi"ujar orang itu lalu dengan cepat ia berlari.

Tanpa menunggu lagi,ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas memo itu,melipatnya pelan lalu menghampiri salah satu pelayat lagi.

"Tuan,bisakah kau memberikan kertas ini kepada Uzumaki Naruto?"pintanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja? Ia berada di depan sana"

"Ini benar-benar penting,saya juga harus pergi dari sini,anda mau kan?"mendengar nada permohonan yang teramat sangat yang di lancarkan Sasuke membuat orang itu memutuskan mengangukkan kepalanya lalu setelah mengambil memo kecil itu dari Sasuke,ia berjalan perlahan melewati kerumunan untuk menemui bersembunyi diantara orang-orang sembari melihat orang itu yang telah memberikan surat darinya untuk Naruto.

_**Temui aku di Taman Konoha,sekarang juga!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf aku hentiin ditengah jalan,chap ini Cuma 2 chapter aja kok dan akan aku lanjutin setelah masa hiautusku berakhir.**

**Arigatou Minna..!**

**Akasaka Kirachiha**


End file.
